Because It Wasn't Meant To Be
by volleyballwb9
Summary: Lucifer has possessed Sam. The final battle wages around him but he only sees one angel, Gabriel. No one ever questioned the real reason Lucifer fell from heaven. Maybe they should have. Gabriel is a girl in this fic. R&R.


Because It Wasn't Meant To Be

Characters/Pairing(s): Lucifer(Sam)/Gabriel(I made Gabriel a girl)

Summary: Lucifer meets Gabriel on the battle field.

Word Count: 2488

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Author's notes: I took this prompt in a random way. I read the quote and still can't explain why I created this. I am a huge fan of _Paradise Lost_ and that basically inspired me to write a new reason for Lucifer's fall. Helel is Hebrew for lightbringer in case you are wondering. Just go with it, please, because it is so far out of my normal range. Its intention is to give the finger to God, but can be read in many ways (so I'm told)

Enjoy.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer turned his hollow hazel eyes on Gabriel. Her slim form excited a carnal urge in him that had long been unsatisfied. Pitch black locks glowed blue in the firelight, as the sun eclipsed behind the smoke drifting off the burning bodies. Her dark eyes met his with a knowing glimmer.

_White hands ghosted along his chest. His own ran through the soft down feathers of her pure white wings. The only name he would ever want to whisper fluttered longingly from his lips._

"Gabriel," he called. Sam's voice hushed as if his utterance was still forbidden. He felt… emotions again. They were not Sam's; they were his, so long suppressed under the pain and solitude. The heart in his chest ached as it beat against his ribs. She stood before him once more.

_Dark hair slid over her shoulders as she bowed her head. He kissed the top of her hair with arms folding around her. A slight shudder echoed against his hands as she mouthed the only name that brought her willingly to her knees._

"Helel," she spat the name like it had long been festering on her tongue. Her jaw set in defiance but pain gripped her eyes. The smoldering angel beneath the vessel was torn between two strikingly different emotions. Lucifer remembered her too well not to know her every curve, movement, yearning.

_Both beings sank together. Her long white fingers slid into his rich blond hair. Even as his black wings arched over them both with deliberate and tender movements his silver blue eyes never left hers._

In an instinctual movement they both stepped toward one another in perfect unison. Sam's long figure covered a good distance with his lengthy step. Gabriel's vessel fluttered forward on a ballerina's stride. Her _grace_ translated brilliantly to her human form. Sam's gangly figure could not express all of Lucifer's elegance.

_Stark white wings flexed under his. The gentle caress left him startled. He had seen the humans in such affection and envied their joy, but he never imagined… something so pure, so divine had been kept from them._

Lucifer smirked at her wary expression. "I have not heard such a voice in millennia. I was beginning to lose hope," he mused. Even he knew his eyes had melted from their harsh stare.

_His lithe fingers found her chin and pulled her face to his. Her small nose touched his as he looked deep into the shimmering, dark eyes. Their forehead's met as a single tear slid down her cheek._

"You never had reason to hope." The ice in her voice cracked with her final word. Her breath became fire as she tried to grow angry. "Your millennia in pain and solitude were nothing short of what you deserved." Her vessel gasped in air under the strain of her tirade as she stepped closer to him. "You tore my soul in two. For my love of my Father… I failed him, and his trust." Gabriel swallowed the smoke as figures fell all around them. The putrid smell of...

_Grace filled the air. Holy, divine, pure. It surrounded him more now than ever before. His own grace grew in power as she gave him some of hers. He returned in kind by sharing his own. They each exchanged a piece of their souls as their eyes locked. With foreheads and noses, they kissed. Moments passed, but they cared not for time._

"You left me, Gabriel, remember" he shouted his accusation across the short distance. "Father's _love_ tore us apart. And you should know that my soul was ripped from heaven by his _love_. I was cast into a burning inferno because I wanted more than his _love_. Oh benevolent Father, please…" he mocked her own words.

_He wanted to press his lips to hers. He needed to know what the humans knew. He needed her to understand._

"Don't you dare mock me, Helel. You needed only stow your pride and this never would have happened. The world of pain and suffering would never need have happened." A single tear slid down her flawless skin as she dragged herself within a foot of Lucifer's vessel, but her voice was filled with warranted anger. "You claim the monopoly on suffering, Helel… You have no idea what it was like for me. To doubt my purpose. To doubt my loyalties. To doubt my heart. Your fall nearly destroyed me!"

_He waited for her even as she waited for him. Simultaneously they pressed their lips together. He knew the joy of his human charges. He felt even more of his soul and essence cling to her. Inseparable bonds formed and, suddenly, they were becoming one being. Completely of their own creation._

"Destroyed you? Why? Because the strength of Father cannot step outside his will? Because the light of Father was far greater than he ever intended it to be? Because we created life that Father could never have created, never have dreamed of?" Lucifer stepped forward slightly. Sam's boots touched hers where they stood on the softening ground. "Why can't we create something he is jealous of? Why can't we become something greater then he is?"

_Her mouth pressed on him harder as he returned her affection. They were so intertwined that all else ceased to exist. Only she commanded his attention; only she commanded his service. He was no longer the light bringer for his Father. He was her light bringer and she was his strength._

A single tear slid down her cheek as the carnage raged around them; blood drenched the ground in rivers of deep red. "Because… Because… He loved us, trusted us." She knew the words were false. "Because it wasn't meant to be…" She choked on her own words.

_This moment was his savior. He feared his Father's _love_ but as long as she was beside him, even his Father would fall before him. She tasted of divinity. She tasted like the fruit from the forbidden tree. He now understood Eve's temptation and purpose. He would be as she was. Loyal to love. He would give that knowledge to the only one he could share it with. Eve truly loved Adam to tempt him as she did. He knew she would understand if he followed Eve's example and tempted her._

"Father deemed it that way. Not me… Not you, if I recall," he whispered. "I followed Eve in her example. Her display of love for another drove me to do the same. I will not apologize for that. I could not have kept it from you. Even if I had tried, I couldn't…" He swallowed the lump in Sam's throat. The flesh containing him fumbled around his emotions as their intensity grew. "If it was not meant to be, then why did it feel right? Why did we end up but tattered remains of the great beings we once were? Why did it mean so much to me to have you at my side?" His eyes tried to look away but the shadowy depths of her eyes had long been absent and he missed them far too much to look away now.

_Pulling away, he gazed deep within the dark eyes and found he liked the lack of light. The black color glowed with his light, her love. He wasn't sure where he ended and she began, wasn't sure he ever wanted to find out. There was just part of him, part of her, and part of _them_._

She shook her head slowly. That part of him that was her quivered against his soul. If she no longer loved him, he wouldn't exist, he would cease to be. Her denial cut him deeply as she steadied herself with a hand on his chest.

_A sorrowful depth filled him as her fears flooded against him. Each one was met with reassuring warmth. He knew not how soon his Father would realize, but he wasted nothing on chance. His long fingers pushed a lock from her cheek._

His hands itched to hold her slim face. "We… I fell for you. I suffered for you. His wrath tried to destroy what I felt… what I knew." He gasped back his human sob. She tried to stifle her harsh breath. The human reactions bled into Lucifer's desires, intensifying his emotions.

_He knew not a word for his Father's attention, good or bad… except _love_. It is what they were all founded on. Yet this, _this_, was not his doing. _This_ was not his work. _This_ was just theirs. She closed her mysterious eyes. Her hands grasped at his blond locks with new purpose and they were melting into one another. Only a small part of their souls remained their own and even those pieces moved toward the collecting being._

"Father does not know wrath. He has but love for all creation," she chanted. Lucifer immediately knew what had drawn the strength of his Father to her knees when they had silently vowed loyalty only to each other. Pain gripped his heart. "He has created but never destroys. He loves all his creations…" but she paused as his eyes caught the flaw in her logic.

_Both knew immediately when their Father appeared. Both clung tightly to the growing life between them, never wanting to let it die. Their Father's shadow could not tarnish the light between them; the gentle glow building against their eyelids. He knew immediately that his Father wouldn't _love_ the light he was bringing. In an instant they were one… In the next, they were thrown utterly and forever…_

Together. She closed the remaining distance with delicately rushed movements. Her small hands slid across his stolen chest. He knew she waited for her Father to step in and forbid this. Lucifer knew he wouldn't find them in time. Sam's lips were eager as were hers. He tasted the battle on her tongue as she pressed her body forcefully against him. She stumbled to her knees and dragged him with her, so that they both kneeled in the death around them. He pulled away and she glared at him. "There is no need to rush _this_. Father will not be able to find us here, not in time." She frowned sorrowfully at his promise.

_His Father stood imposingly over them. She scrambled into his black wings in fear. His Father's strength had fled to his light. He curled his pitch black around her stark white. The darkness enveloped the light protectively. He still bled into her as they exchanged their souls for something more._

"Do you know why demons and all things _evil_ rule the night," she whispered. Her pale fingers stroked his tan cheek in delicate circles, while her dark eyes stayed locked with his. Lucifer shook his head lightly, his brown hair fluttering over his forehead to shade his glowing hazel eyes. "Because Father's strength always dwelt in the light. Without it the darkness was evil, dangerous. It meant I was without my one love." She smiled lightly. He kissed her again, long and slow, savoring everything he had lost so long ago. "Never again will I live as this silhouette, this mask," she mumbled into his lips. "Never again will I live in the dark _Hell_ Father created for me. Helel? Will you protect me? Will you be my light against the dark?"

_His Father split the soul between them. His Father harshly cleaved it into two beings and returned both to their places. He felt her soul's touch still within his own. They were both shadows of what they once were, when they had been together. His pride swelled within him and even as his Father commanded him to kneel before him, he stood. His dark wing span extended as he moved between his adversary and his love. She needed him. He was her light in the dark._

"It is my one purpose to guide you. For I am weak without you, my strength, my life, my love." He found the old scars where she had been ripped so violently from him, where tiny pieces of her had replaced the pieces of himself he had lost. Their souls mended smoothly together.

_His roar echoed across Heaven as his Father ripped her from his presence. His Father did not deserve the throne he unjustly claimed. His Father did not deserve his love. His Father did not deserve his light. He was too proud, too angry to stand down on this matter. He prepared to wage a heroic battle against his creator. His own welfare fled his mind; his only thoughts were for her._

Their souls poured together as thunderstorms grew angry over head. Their Father's _love_ vibrated the sky around them with violent clashes of lightning. They ignored it as they pressed against one another. The cumbersome flesh hid the raw nature of their connection.

_The war waged against Heaven failed when he could not find her again. He fell to his knees before the army. His Father sent his faithful to cast him into Hell. He struggled to see if she would be made to watch as he was dragged from the pretender's throne. He wondered if she was all alone… in the dark._

So much of their souls had already merged that little remained to be joined. Their lips finally parted and they clung to each other, kissing at the nose and forehead. A single tear slid down his cheek as the end drew near.

_He knelt before the ranks of angels with torn wings and sorrowful eyes. He had no strength left. He felt like a flickering torch and the wind wouldn't cease to batter at his flame. He cried her name once more as the angels threw him into his prison. His plea echoed across all creation. His suffering there began with the loss of her. He shed tears of fire as he flexed his black wings against the chains that bound them._

As the last touch of their souls came together they no longer knew each other as separate beings. He knew her thoughts and she knew his. Their movements mirrored each others and they were one. Harsh black wings echoed pure white wings as both Lucifer and Gabriel flexed the shadows of their grace. They looked again at each other and smiled.

_He was born with the dawn and he would die with the dusk._

Their Father's _love_ struck through Lucifer's chest. A bloody steel rod pushed against Gabriel as Sam's body lurched with the blow. His violently bright hazel eyes blinked in the pain. She felt him shudder against her as well as within her soul. She kissed him once more as a second steel blade slid into her back. She cried out not as the blade entered her back but as Lucifer's lips fell motionless against hers.

_And angels stood around and watched him fall, knowing she would follow._


End file.
